Gwydion's Sword
by P.L.S
Summary: After running from the world he knew could only betray him, he thought his life was simple. To his dismay that same world has turned into his nightmares and come back to claim his life and maybe even his children.
1. Prolouge

Title: Gwydion's Sword

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: mentions of M-Preg, a burned and tattered M/M relationship, and language.

Summery: After running from the world he knew could only betray him, he thought his life was simple. To his dismay that same world has turned into his nightmares and come back to claim his life and maybe even his children.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, kinda obvious.

Author's Note: I both like and loathe canon. I'll put up spoilers for the books, not the movies, and as the sixth book isn't out yet, but it will be soon, you may see elements from it as well. I also love working with broken relationships, the idea of state santioned enslavement, and that the history makers are human, not gods, and thus make mistakes. Expect Harry to be flawed, addicted, and in the company of people who you wouldn't even stand behind at the cash register. This is the only warning you will get. This header will not appear on the following chapters, mostly because I'm lazy. If I have anything to say A/N's will be at the bottom of the rest of the chapters.

ooOooOoo

Prolouge: Bastian, Estella & Ester

It wasn't that unusual to see three children of obviously Anglo desent walking around the markets of San Carlos with bright smiles, bright bits of valuable metal, and pockets of cordobas, centavos, US Dollars, and various other odd moneys that were typically from lands that most had only known of because of satalite news and geography classes. But the children were quick and tight with their treasures, often the boy would be seen haggling like an old wife over camping stuffs, knives, or sweets. The girls seemed to like to double team on poor venders of ribbons, clothes, and other more odd things. Their father was often seen laughing with others as his triplets made fools of the sellers and spent his money wisely.

As it was known he was without a wife and those prone to gossip often wondered how such a man could raise three children by himself outside the city. It was well known that the man had built his house near the San Juan, but it was far off the main roads and if it weren't for the beat up old military made Jeep they arrived in each month everyone would suspect magic was somehow involved, or some secret government experiment like in all the American shows. But they knew that he was normal as any Anglo could be who came to live in their area. In fact most liked him, he was kind, knew their ways and followed them for the most part, and never treated them like the poor savages that most foreigners were want to.

His children returned to him as he put the last of the supplies and foodstuffs he bought in the back of the Jeep, all returning with more goods than they should have. The man always left three of the new toys or books in front and packed the rest away and then took the children with him as he went visiting and to find dinner. He never feared theft, mostly because no one had reason to steal from him, and also because the first time he had come to town ten years ago his pocket was picked by a local thug and before daybreak the next morn the man was in the police station bruised and confessing to every crime he had ever commited.

In the morning, just as the first stalls open in the market, the children were back trying to make one last deal before their father called Bastian, Estella, Ester! wich always happened before any of them could buy anything. Disappointment would always cloud their green eyes as they obediantly ran to the Jeep where their father waited with three little suprises in his hands for his children.

It was accepted by the local athorities that the man handled their education and every year they would spend an extra day in town as the children were tested by the schools in the basics, it also helped that the man paid taxes to the city and while he wasn't a member of the church, he did help when asked and donated during Christmas and Easter. Senor Jones and his three children were treated like members of the community and protected as such. So when the three children were brought in to the town by an unknown mestizo in military garb with the emblem of a firebird and crossed arrows, naturally the town took care of the children and questioned the man.

As it turned out Senor Jones was a valued member of a mercinary group as well as a translator for the mixed peoples who belonged to it as well. Jones went missing in the night, signs of struggle and forced entry were evident as well as footprints of two dozen men. The town also found out Jones was from Great Britian and that he was probably taken by members of a religious cult he was on the run from. One of the priests took great intrest when Senor Jones' real name came out, Harry Potter. It was then that he declared that a prayer vigil should be started for Jones and his return. Half of those who first heard this signed up and took a vow to pray and to fast. After all, even if he wasn't born and raised in town, he was theirs by choice which made him all the more loved.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Gwydion's Sword

Author: P.L.S.

ooOooOoo

(Chapter One- Subjugation in Accolades)

Snape was starting to get used to the air of excitement, just as he had gotten used to the air of searching. It really didn't matter to him, he wasn't going anywhere until he died of old age. Hogwarts was now a fortress for the United Defense Forces of West Europe and the UDFWE was never going to let him leave because if he left the school wards would crash unless a powerful wizard got the wards off of the parameters set by those who erected them. Right now the wards needed at the minimum one house master to hold them and he was both the youngest and the most magically powerful of the house masters in place when the UDFWE took over the castle. He wasn't even allowed to brew anything because of chance of death.

The castle wasn't only a base for the Scottish and Irish forces, it served as a base for the search for Harry Potter as well as the refugees from the reformed mixed kingdom of Flanders which an angry and well backed Draco Malfoy retook in the first few years of the formation of the West European Magical Coalition. Not only was Flanders resisting, but Northern Italy, where not only the Zabinis were from, but also the Sforzas, the family from which the Snapes, Krums, and Stephanskis all spun off from, was resisting and calling for the extradition of himself from Hogwarts. But by doing this they were being labeled as Dark and in league with Dark Lady Hellgeldin. What made it worse was the fact that even if Flanders was making it very obvious that their King Draco despised the Lady and had no problem either fighting outright or secretly helping resistance fighters in the Balkans and in other areas of Eastern Europe, Flanders was still declared a Dark supporter by the WEMC and already missions to assassinate King Draco or his supporters were being planned for as soon as the Dark Lady was on the ropes.

All in all Snape was disgusted with the way the world was, but then again he was on the inside, the rest of the people only got to see the bright shiny trade agreements, the daily updates on the hunt for their savior, and the occasional victory against Hellgeldin.

However today did feel different. For one, the wards weren't as heavy, it was like someone was sharing with him. For another, even his guards were distracted and just missed the knife he palmed at breakfast. And now angry shouting permeated the halls, coming from the hospital wings. If anything Snape was having flashbacks to the falling out of his last lover and the impressive arguments that rocked the very foundations of the castle. It wasn't long after Voldemort fell and Harry vanished.

YOU TOOK ME FROM MY KIDS! Snape looked up and saw that about ten aurors were trying to keep an irate gun wielding man in cargo trousers and an open robe from spraying the commanding officers of the retrieval teams with bullets, MY THREE NINE YEAR OLDS ARE ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE! I DON'T CARE WHO IS SLAUGHTERING MUGGLES NOW, I WANT MY KIDS!

Snape watched as the angry Potter got free and shot Colonel Flannigan in the arm. It was then Snape saw the magic dampeners locked on Potter's wrists, just like they had done to him. Potter himself hadn't shut up, he was just yelling obscenities in various languages and trying to call up a few American curses. He was surprised to see tears streaming down as Potter bared his teeth and put his back to a wall, Just stay away. If you wanted my services you pay for my whole goddamned platoon, just like everyone else does.But you are needed here, don't you understand that you need to protect our kind? asked MacDougall. Potter laughed.

Our _kind_! You bloody ethnocentric prick, we are human, magic or no magic, besides if I were you I'd watch it. You never know when something out of your experience might get you. As Potter said that shadows curled around MacDougall and constricted around him and two red eyes focused on Potter.

He's not supposed to be able to do magic! shouted the assembled UDFWE members shouted.

Snape muttered under his breath. Potter was talking to the thing in a language that Snape had never heard before and the shadow serpent tightened then let the auror fall to the floor.

It's not magic, it's knowing a few of the other beings who share our planet. This is Ti-Jean Petro, he's a loa who is fond of me. He also doesn't hold wizards who are so blind to the world that they dismiss anything they don't understand. Potter said some more words to the shadow serpent and it vanished like it came, He's off to let my kids know I'm fine and to get backup. Now if you let me free, I promise my fellow soldiers of fortune won't rip you limb from limb or skin you alive. Snape started applauding.

hissed his guard but Potter looked amused.

So they got you too? Snape shrugged.

I am here because without me the wards will fall. Snape said and Potter nodded.

Yeah, Draco tried to tell me that five years ago. Potter chuckled, But I kind of ignored everything having to do with you.

Snape ignored the last bit, he didn't want to start examining why they fell apart in front of others, It's King Draco now.I know that, Potter sneered, my people were part of his forces. I had a few of our bàbáláwos, other priests and brujos help with redecoration. Snape started walking towards his rooms and Potter followed. Once locked in with the guards safely outside. Snape decided to ask more about everything starting with Potter's part in Draco's reclamation of Flanders.

So he has a shadow protector? Potter shook his head with a smile.

Nah, but he has a hounfort in his dungeons with a bàbáláwo and a few padawans who knows their business. Potter grinned, And if these idiots want to try to assassinate Draco, it will take more than poison or a curse. When we put a ruler in power he tends to stay in power unless he or she is an idiot. Snape nodded thoughtfully.

Ah, I had wondered just why Draco seems so confident and why he had a minimum of fuss from his new subjects. Potter laughed.

That was all him, he knows his propaganda and he had started in our seventh year. Snape was surprised at that, during that year everything in the fight against Voldemort sped up and crescendoed with the destruction of the main offices of the Ministry of Magic and a good sized chunk of everything above it. After that it seemed Potter and the student army that the boy hero built out of Hogwarts' student body took over the war without much of a fight from their elders. Now that Snape thought of it, Malfoy wasn't much of a spokesperson as Parkinson and Zabini were for the pureblooded youth who were too young to bare the mark, but who also saw that Voldemort was going to lose. 

Potter himself was more of a figurehead in his own army then too, Zabini, the youngest Weasley boy, and a few older Hufflepuffs served as tacticians and actual leaders, Potter served as a teacher to the younger members and as a magical powerhouse called in when things looked bad and they needed a shock or they needed someone who had authority enough to tell the aurors and older wizards what to do. After some sort of revised and based upon on the spot pop quiz style examinations NEWTs, Potter actually found three trustworthy aurors who he offered the protection of Hogwarts in exchange for teaching a revised and expanded defense program as well as tutorials for those interested in the army.

With teaching out of the way Potter became a huge presence on the battlefield as well as doing whatever he was asked to do by anyone who gave him a good enough reason. More than that he served as the army's red herring and still found time to attend weekly sessions with Order appointed teachers who finished Dumbledore's envisioned plan for crafting the perfect warrior out of a kid who just happened to fit the bill for a prophesy.

But still Snape couldn't really remember what role Draco Malfoy had played. Potter smiled at him and seemed to read his mind as he said, Draco was also a sort of distraction for the main operations, but also we knew of his plans for Flanders and called him and placed him in high profile, short, and almost safe spots to act as the hero, thus building him an image to use as the returning scion of the old ruling family. Almost a fairy tale quality that works very well in conjunction with him being an upper class wizard practically starting from scratch.

Muggles and muggleborns ate it up and the wizardborn or halfs loved the mixed and openness that he advocated. Harry smiled, The colonies that the Netherlands had just finished voting to be part of Flanders as states or providences, which Draco actually wanted because with them comes a greater access to magical/muggle collaboration models and ideas as the people of the Caribbean are used to it. As you probably deduced, I'm a big fan of mixing.

Snape had no idea how to respond to that, so he chose to not so subtly change the topic, As you can tell, the cuffs you now wear siphon off your magic as you try to use it, your wand it in the hands of the commanding officer of the castle, and in addition to the cuffs intended effect, you are now confined to Hogwarts and the grounds unless you can function under pain not unlike that of several powerful Crusoius Curses. They'll of course tell you that the cuffs keep you safe and are signs of your high esteem. Snape let a slight smirk out, Which is true. They fear being without you so much that they would rather drive you into a catatonic state or madness than let you go free. You'll have a few rotating bodyguards, which are there to literally protect your body against any harm whether you want it or not. They will forbid everything but the most safe things, but you might be able to talk them into letting you have dueling practices.Goddamnit, infants have more freedom. Harry scowled, Ti-Jean Petro better hurry up and help my people get here. The sooner I have a fifty odd trained mixed soldiers backing me up, the better I'll feel. Padre SanPedro better take good care of my kids too. he seemed to be talking more to himself than anything. Snape just shrugged and wondered what else to say to a man who he counted as a lover until one last explosive and tormenting argument and just over ten years of total absence.

But he did wonder, three children mentioned, no mention of a wife, girlfriend, or lover.

It didn't matter. After all, Potter had been the one to leave and obviously was over everything, or at least had it buried. It wasn't like the kids were his in any way, shape, or form. It was simply impossible and pointless to dwell upon.

Snape ignored Potter as he left the room and his guards came in to look over everything.


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Gwydion's Sword

Author: P.L.S.

\speech\ - a kind of telepathy between the Potters and the loa who like them.

speech - Spanish.

- English.

I'll add more to it as they become needed.

ooOooOoo

(Chapter Two- Logistics)

When Ti-Jean Petro made himself known to Luc, to say the brujo was surprised was a grave understatement, but a welcome thing. It was well known among the devotees as well as the practitioners within the Group that the serpent was very fond of the missing Potter. Besides that the loa was very insistent that it knew where his favorite was and that Potter needed Group backup, no one who wore the firebird and arrows could turndown the offer to help their own.

Luc took a swig of his special brew and nodded to his apprentice who ran out of their tent to go tell the good news. They were going to Britain to literally make the bastards pay for taking a very valued Group member. It was going to take a lot of gold to stop the Group from tearing apart whatever prison held Potter. As another plus, since the was the finder his cut would be a bit larger and more money was never a bad thing.

----

Luc wasn't the only one of the practitioners who were visited, Papa Legba, Ogoun and Erzuile all visited with blessings to shower upon those that were going to go and join Potter. Erzuile also swore to watch over the children despite the fact that Simbi was already there and keeping a close eye on the three. The lead priestess for the Haitian sect, Ursula LaCroix, was surprised at the out pouring of support and questioned it, to which Papa Legba seemed to shrug and threw an overused Shakespeare quote at her. She had no idea where it came from exactly though.

Erzuile was a bit more helpful, but not much. She seemed to imply that another family of loa had dibs on Potter and wanted him safe. But when asked for more information the capricious spirit laughed and left the hounfort. Ogoun was silent on all but one matter, time. He made it very clear that time was not on their side.

With that done, planning started and almost immediately a team of six was sent out with one of the members trained in diplomacy and international law. The six would go one to Hogwarts, but the lawyer would go to Brussels and make sure that King Draco knew of Potter's abduction and support the Group enough so that they could either extract Potter in the night or launch an attack if need be.

As soon as word came of just how much support Flanders' king could give, they could move fully, but until then small teams of no more than ten would be sent to join the six and torment Hogwarts.

----

Harry woke when a familiar and missed sensation of energy twisted around him and serpentine hisses of a plan filled his ears. Ti-Jean was unhappy to see that his magic was still fettered and offered to ride him and break his body free, but Harry declined. After all, his magic wasn't really all that hindered because he had shorted out the cuffs in the first night. But Harry wanted that to be a surprise for his captors.

\Why?\ asked Ti-Jean, \Why not just escape now?\

\I'm not powerful enough to get past the two armies they host here. Besides, despite our past, I can't leave Snape here.\

\But still.\ Ti-Jean stopped and looked up as if seeing someone.

\Ti?\ Harry asked. The serpent spirit hissed an obscenity.

\Ogmius insists that we take the ward holder. The man should not be holding school wards when there isn't a school to protect.\

\Who's Ogmius?\

\The one who is tied to the wards and is the spirit of the castle. Powerful, like the greater loa. He cannot leave this to the warriors until the wards are dropped.\ Ti-Jean seemed to try to shrug, \He seems to be unseeable for you. Why?\

\Maybe I'm just wired to see you, or something. All of us are unique and no one ever has quite the same skills.\ Harry said. Ti-Jean nodded.

\True enough. It has been too long since I was human. I don't even remember that properly.\ Ti-Jean seemed a mix of confusion, irritation, and amusement. Harry smiled.

\I suppose riding the devotees during the ceremonies doesn't quite let you live again, does it?\ Ti-Jean did laugh now.

\No, it doesn't.\

\Would you be reborn, if you had the option to?\ Harry asked. Ti-Jean hissed a sigh.

\No. I suppose not, I'm more use now than I probably was as a human. Besides, who else would keep you company when things like this happen? Aida-Wedo?\ Harry laughed at that.

\I guess we could commiserate about the pains of childbirth and such.\ Harry grinned, \But really, I think I've been blessed enough by her.\

\I forgot about that.\ Ti-Jean said, \Ah, reminds me. Simbi's been hanging around your three monsters, Ester is the only one who can see him.\ Harry nodded.

\Each is attuned to a different element, Ester is a water, Bastian is an earth, and Estrella is an air.\

\So Ester would see all the loa associated with water, Bastian would see all those who are associated with plants and such, and Estrella would see all the loa of the storms and the emotionally gifted loas.\

\Right. But I still get to see all you serpents as well as anyone else who wants me to see.\

\But your attuned to the Petro as well as the Guede.\

\Yes.\

\Maybe that's why you can't see Ogmius. He's more like the Rada.\ Harry nodded.

\That could be the cause.\ Harry sighed, \I just wish we knew what made me and my children able to see into the invisable.\

\Grand Maitre is the only one who knows, but he won't say. Even to Papa Legba.\

\Right. Can you take tangible objects from one place to another?\

\No, otherwise I'd bring you your weapons. What did you want me to tell Simbi to tell you children?\

\That I love them, I'm safe, to listen to their elders, and stay safe.\ Ti-Jean wrapped around Harry and gave a wave of warmth off.

\They know you love them. That town you like to visit has taken them in and they are in the care of the church there. They are going to classes with their peers, hearing new stories, making friends, and doing as you would have them do. Erzuile is mothering them and watching their dreams. The Group has placed a contingent of guards on them and the old priest who has taken them in is a wand wizard like you.\ Ti-Jean huffed, \You don't need to worry about anything but getting home.\

\I can't help it.\

\I'll hold you tonight, like before.\

\You sure you don't want to be human again? You'd make a wonderful boyfriend.\

\As opposed to the best friend you've ever had?\

\Well...\

\Just sleep.\

\Sure.\

----

Ester looked up from her reading. Simbi was excited about something, but it was still had for her to understand any of the spirits that her father seemed to just talk to with ease. Maybe it came it age. Her brother was with some of the boys from class, playing futball or something. Estrella was out in the markets with Padre SanPedro, she was helping the father do shopping as it was well known that all of the three were good at getting prices that they liked. Besides Ester was the only one of the three who truly liked to read about sciences and such.

Ester watched Simbi's shadow form twist and try to convey something, but all she really understood was that something was wrong. But she should stay put because Padre SanPedro said that the church was sacred and it would protect her.

Ester frowned, if that was the case Bastian needed to come back. Unlike the father, the village kids weren't any good for protection. After their father had been taken Ester was very aware that they needed help. Running out through the kitchens she saw Estrella coming back with a basket of mangos, plantains, and bananas.

Where are you going? asked Estrella.

To get Bastian. Simbi's panicking about something. Estrella nodded, ran to the door, placed the basket just inside, then caught up with Ester.

The boys moved to the dead field behind the cantina. Estrella said and they changed course.

Finding Bastian was no problem after that, and he followed them back to the church as soon as they showed up on the field. But then again they didn't notice that while they had accidentally lost their watchers from the Group, they didn't lose the group of wizards sent to fetch them as blackmail against their father.

A/N: I owe the wonderful CD's I just got for this chapter. If it weren't for Ministry of Sound or Basement Jaxx, I know this wouldn't have gotten done. Now I just need to finish the two other short stories I started in the past week. I also apologize to any voodoo devotees, I know that the way I'm using the loas in this story isn't true to life but I needed to establish a connection with otherworldly powers and the loas seemed to be the best way to start as they are still active and more likely for Harry to come in contact with. I'm not a devotee or anything, I'm just fascinated with other cultures and have a minor education in both the big five (Hindu, Buddhism, Judaism, Islam, & Christianity) as well as general anceint myths, some tribal religions, cults, and lesser known religions.


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Gwydion's Sword

Author: P.L.S.

speech - a kind of telepathy between the Potters and the loa who like them.

speech - Spanish.

"speech" - English.

I'll add more to it as they become needed.

ooOooOoo

(Chapter Three- Surrender)

Estrella woke first to the odd feeling of really cold stones. She sat up shivering and looking around at the strange and very pale faces all around. She knew no one so she knew that they had to talk first and that unless they showed the Group signal or showed her the sign of the crossed arrows and the firebird she was to talk in a language that they weren't.

Ester joined her in waking just a few seconds later and the two unconsciously moved together and towards Bastian who was still sleeping. Ester started to shake Bastian as Estrella looked around, trying to find a way out or maybe a sign that one was their father under an enchantment of some sort.

Once Bastian woke one of the people, the one in the dark red and blue habit, went over to the door and talked to someone on the other side, who then came in. A skinny woman who moved like a rabbit and seemed to just vibrate when standing still came in with a smile that only made her looked washed out and tired.

"Hiya, kids! I'm Auntie Susie, and your daddy sent me to come and getcha." she said in a tone that was over bright and made Estrella shiver even more.

"Yo no specka di Inglas." Bastian said with a slightly over done accent. /Where's our father? Simbi told Essie that he was stolen by people dressed like you./ Ester scowled. The people in the room didn't understand. It was plain to see it on their faces.

/Father would give you a token or a password./ Ester huffed out and Estrella nodded.

/Besides you don't even greet us as a Group member would. We won't trust you./ All three stood up together and held hands.

/We want to go back to Padre San Pedro. He was a wand wizard and the people were all nice to us./ Bastian said and Ester was trying to figure out how to try to call for help from Simbi. /Besides, it's too cold here to be normal./ Each child was closed off and angry eyes pinned all the wizards in the room.

"I didn't get much of that, I think they are cold." she said and one of the wizards frowned.

"But it's warm weather. Any hotter and we'd all bake." he said and she sighed.

"Idiot. They lived in a bloody rain forest most of their short little lives, you know where sweltering hot is the norm. Potter probably knocked up some local chit or something and got these three ditched on him."

"So all that chatter and all you got was that the brats are cold? And why the heck don't the kids speak English? Potter, he's British, isn't he?" asked another who looked a bit angry with her. She put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"It isn't proper Spanish these kids were using. Probably some bastardized local version with Indian words mixed in too. Besides you heard how fast they rambled on. I caught a bunch of random things like father, wizard, and password. Nothing meaningful or useful. Potter was smart and made sure that his kids only differed from the locals by things that are natural. The boy probably plays football after school with the local kids, girls probably play dolls with friends and are all treated the same." she said and the men all huffed and looked irritated.

"Fine, so we cast a transy spell?" asked one. The one next to him hit him over the head.

"No you daft boy. That's mind magic and can seriously hurt kids."

"Their just Potter's little bastards. 'Snot like it matters." said the one in red with a shrug.

"Yeah, he's practically a traitor. You heard that he helped that dark wizard, Malfoy take over?"

"No! Really?" said the woman with her eyes wide open.

"He really is just a traitor then. Might as well cast the bloody spell. Worst it can do is make them forget how to talk, or freeze their spell speaking." said the man who seemed to be the leader.

"NO!"

----

Draco looked over the reports his mole inside Hogwarts sent him and frowned. Nothing in the United Kingdom was going well. To top it off the Group was requesting his help on matters he dearly wanted to correct but couldn't without risking much. To help invade Hogwarts would be as good as declaring war upon WEMC, which the public at large had no interest in and would be a lost cause in any case.

Marc Laboinque looked over at him as he read his photocopied version of what Draco was scowling at. As his chief advisor and the only muggle that could ever withstand Draco when he got into his 'little moods', Marc was well aware that the new information only spelled out disaster.

"I can't just leave them there. Those are my goddamned godchildren." Draco bit his lip and focused on the rather unremarkable figure sitting across from him. Marc nodded.

"Your majesty, I suggest a call for information or the return of the triplets from a concerned godfather, then a leak made from within Hogwarts, then followed with public outcry from both us and Nicaragua. All this should happen in the next two days. After that you can send in your personal force along with whomever Group sends, fetch out the kids, Potter, and Snape. The WEMC can't do anything after that." Draco mulled the advice around as he reread the interrogation notes that his spy recorded.

"Yes. Laboinque, please go find Mr. Blommen. I need to enter into direct communications with Group's leaders as soon as possible." Draco said and Marc bowed out and ran to find the German mercenary who was probably in the Spin Room of the PR section of the offices.

Time was running out and Marc knew firsthand just how ruthless the WEMC could be when faced with powerful people who wouldn't toe the line. After all, it was the WEMC who ordered that his own family, who refused to move out of Paris, be executed because of his service to his king. The worst part was that they were just regular bakers and cooks who had never even heard of magic before they were taken into that travesty of a court. He made the mistake that time of thinking he could use the system or that he had time.

He had no such illusions in this case.

---

Harry watched on the globe as his children huddled together and tried to get warm.

"So, you've taken to torturing children. I suppose that is more your speed. After all dark wizards are so scary." sneered Harry.

"You don't recognize them?" asked the assistant commander with a shark's smile. Harry growled.

"Of course I do you idiot!"

"You know they don't look like halfblooded little monsters like the rest of those backwater heathens. Did you manage to scare off the one other caucasian in that isthmus?"

Harry closed his eyes and counted to three, "Please, shut up."

"But then again with their age they had to be conceived before you left like the cowardly traitor you are. They look too much like you not to be your blood, but were they really so awful that their mother had to ship them off to that disease ridden area?"

"Shut up."

"So Potter what poor unwilling witch did you inflict your seed upon?" At this Harry snapped.

"GET OUT! THEY ARE MINE AND ONLY MY CHILDREN! THEY WERE NEVER UNWANTED, UNCARED FOR, AND I LOVE THEM ABOVE ANYTHING OR ANYONE!" Harry glowed with his anger and unsurpassed magic, "If you dare hurt them in anyway, I will take great pleasure in hunting you down and slaughtering you and the same goes for everyone else. You pathetic little bigot, don't you dare talk about things you could never hope to understand."

The orb was dust and the barriers holding Harry back from his inquisitor were strained trying to keep the very angry father from throttling the tubby little man.

"I see. Well, between the Vertaserum confessions of those brats, your testimony, and the blood tests, you can kiss your life goodbye. Illegal potion ingestions have no time limit in court, and the hermaphrodite/fertility potion combination is class one Dark Magic and lifetime imprisonment and service to the community with the misbegotten destroyed as they are abominations."

With that the man and recorder left and Harry collapsed and started to cry at the unfairness and helplessness. He could do nothing to save his children this time.

A/N: I know, I'm evil. But what better way to break Harry than to kill his kids, and I can't wait to write Snape's reaction to hearing that not only did he have kids but they are being killed.


End file.
